Special Delivery
by shopgirl152
Summary: Ever since the kids discovered Perry's secret life, they've taken to leaving him notes in the lair. On one particular morning, Isabella makes a request to meet Perry. She has a delivery for him to make. One that puts him in a slightly awkward position.


**A/N: **This was supposed to be a Valentines Day fic, but...I'm about two months late. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Perry exited the tube elevator as it opened on the ground floor of his lair. As he made his way over to the computer, he noticed five pieces of folded up paper lying on the console.

The kids notes. Ever since Phineas, Ferb and their friends had discovered he was a Secret Agent, they had taken to leaving him notes almost every day.

While the notes were sweet, they were in violation of O.W.C.A policy. Monogram wasn't happy about the kids constantly infiltrating the lair, so whenever Perry saw the notes, he quickly snatched them up before the Major got a hold of them.

The platypus smirked as he gathered up the pieces of paper. The fact that the kids knew about his secret identity at all was a violation of O.W.C.A policy. The fact that he hadn't been relocated to a new host family two weeks earlier was a violation of O.W.C.A. policy. Monogram's idea of using The Doctor's amnesianator on the kids, only to have a change of heart at the last minute was a violation of O.W.C.A policy. So many violations had occurred that day; he was thankful for all of them.

He sat down, straightening out the pile of notes on his lap before choosing the top one and unfolding it. It was from Baljeet.

_Hello Perry the Platypus! Oh…er…that is right. You are an Agent now. So…hello Agent P! It is Baljeet. Phineas said it was okay to leave you notes. So here is my newest one. I wanted to add a snack too, but Phineas said no. Have fun fighting evil! _

He smiled as he placed the note aside, grabbing the next one.

_Hey Little Ducky Thing! Here's a note for ya! Bye!_

Perry rolled his eyes. Buford. He crumpled the note up and threw it over his shoulder, scoring two points as it landed in a nearby wastebasket.

The next note was a picture. A sweet crayon drawing of a smiling Ferb holding a smiling platypus. Underneath the drawing, _xoxoxo_ was scrawled in black crayon. He smiled, carefully folding it back up and sticking it underneath his fedora.

The next note was from Phineas.

_Hey Pal! Have a great time fighting evil today! I know you'll leave Doofenshmirtz begging for mercy! Just…don't be to hard on him. He's actually a pretty nice guy. You know, when he's not trying to thwart you._

The platypus smiled, refolding the note and sticking it underneath his fedora. Just for today, he would be nicer to Doofenshmirtz. For Phineas. He cracked a grin; not to nice though. Just…nicer than usual.

He unfolded the last note, beginning to read.

_Hey Perry. Isabella Garcia Shapiro here. Um…this may sound a little awkward, but…could you help me with something today? It's…kind of a big favor. Meet me underneath the tree in Phineas and Ferb's backyard if you're interested. Um…7:45 am._

Perry checked his watch; seven forty. If he headed up to the backyard now, he should meet up with her right at seven forty-five. He did a couple of backflips across the lair before landing on his front paws in the tube elevator, doing a handstand and hitting the up button with his tail.

A few seconds later, the elevator tube dinged, opening up to reveal the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. He went to drop down on all fours, only to realize that it was no longer necessary. He took a quick glance around the yard before walking toward the tree.

A head peeked around the tree and Isabella grinned. "Hey Perry! Glad you could make it. I guess you got my message then?" He nodded. "Great! Look, I have something special to give to Phineas, but…I'm to nervous to do it myself. Would you mind giving this to him?" She pulled something from behind her back, holding it out to him.

He froze. This was why she wanted to meet this morning? This was what she wanted to deliver to him? No way. There was no way he was going to deliver _that_. It would come across as weird, not to mention slightly awkward. He blinked at her.

"Please Perry? I know it looks a little awkward, but…I put a note with it, so it shouldn't be to awkward. At least, not for long anyway. Pleeaassee…?" Perry sighed, rolling his eyes as he took the delivery. Before the girl could properly thank him, he was headed toward the house.

This should be interesting.

* * *

"Okay Ferb, let's look at our options for today." Phineas and Ferb were lying on the floor in their room, looking over Ferb's latest blueprints. "A giant rocketship to Mars; the biggest gumball in all of Danville; a star catcher…" he trailed off, looking up as the door creaked open. The boy grinned. "Hey Perry." He chattered a greeting in return, allowing the boy to ruffle his fur for a moment. "You want to help us choose a project for today? We're having a hard time deciding what to build."

He shook his head, uncomfortably shifting from one webbed foot to the other.

"What's wrong?"

The platypus sighed. He might as well make the delivery; it wasn't going to make it any less awkward. He hung his head, slowly bringing a bouquet of flowers from behind his back and holding them up to the red head.

"For me?" He nodded, slowly looking up. Phineas took the bouquet, scratching his head in confusion. "Gee Perry, this is really nice and all, but…" he scrunched his face up in concentration. "Wouldn't you rather give these to another platypus? Like…a _girl_ platypus?"

He shook his head.

"Oh. Well…thanks. I guess." The red head stared at his pet for a moment. "I don't have to kiss you do I?"

Perry almost blanched at the question. He quickly shook his head before walking over and hugging the boy's leg. Before the situation could get any more awkward, he turned away, quickly leaving the room.

Phineas stared after his pet, blinking. "Wow. That was really weird." He stared at the flowers in his hand. "Why would Perry give me flowers?"

Ferb got up from the floor, calmly walking over and plucking something from amid the flowers. He held it out to his brother.

"What's this?" The red head set the flowers on the nightstand, opening the note and reading it. "Ohhhh…it's from Isabella. That makes much more sense." He started at the look on his brother's face. "What?"

"You're hopeless."

* * *

Perry emerged from the house, quickly looking over his shoulder before walking over to the tree which Isabella was now standing under. She stared at him.

"Did you give the flowers to Phineas?" He nodded. "That's great!" She got down on her knees and hugged him. "Thank you so much Perry."

When the girl pulled away, he reached under his fur, pressing the translator button the boys had installed on his collar. A robotic voice sounded, translating as he growled.

_You owe me. _


End file.
